The White Rabbit and the Mad Twatter
by flashbackk
Summary: Johnny White goes to what he thinks is he typical prostitute but is surprised when someone else is waiting for him.


**The White Rabbit and the Mad Twatter**

**Mad Twatter/Johnny White**

Johnny White turned off the television as the new episode of Desperate Housewives went off. It was a Thursday night in Bristol, not much was happening in the ways of parties where he could deal so he had made an appointment with the prostitute who he frequently saw. He left his home and walked through the streets of the city, opting to not call upon his bodyguards. He enforced a level of privacy and those thick heads couldn't keep a secret if it gave them a blowjob. He made his way up the high street to the portion of town where most of the clubs were. He nodded to the bouncers as he walked by, being on first name basis with a majority of them. He made it past the club district into the seedier part of town. As he walked past homeless people and cheap whores, Johnny White felt like a king. They all knew who he was and they feared him. He was not in the mood for filth, though so he continued down the street until a few red lights were visible. He turned the corner onto a side street and walked to the building that's only distinction was the bare, lit light bulb.

He reached the building's entrance and knocked twice. The door opened and he was escorted in by a girl who looked not older than eighteen, wearing a corset, thong, and fishnets with heels.

"Hello Mr. White. Right this way." She smiled, probably hoping to win his affections but he met with the same woman every time and wasn't interested in this blushing virgin. She led him to a back room that was equipped to fulfill specific and unique needs. There where hooks on the wall and mirrors mounted to the ceilings. A table that could be adjusted to stand straight up took up a lot of room. Johnny White thought about the time he'd been strapped up to that table and that cheeky fucker Cook had found him. It still pissed him off when he thought about those kids who had taken the piss. He had wanted to get revenge but decided they weren't worth getting sent to jail.

Johnny White had more important things to worry about and just as he was musing on those things the other entrance to the room opened. A man about the same height as Johnny White walked in wearing nothing but an obscenely short pair of cut off **jean shorts**. The man was pale and skinny and surprisingly hairless on his legs and chest. The most startling aspect of his appearance was a thick, long mustache that curled into knobs on the ends. Immediately, Johnny White was suspicious as to why this man was here.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The other man smiled a bit maniacally, "Oh, my mistake Mr. White. We had a bit of a mix up with your normal girl so I will be filling in for her. My name is Madison."

Needless to say, Johnny White was not following this man, Madison's, train of logic.

"Alright, Madison, you seem to know who I am, in that case I think you should that I pay very good money for a specific woman's service and there is no imaginable way that you could replace her."

Madison's smile became a smirk which did not sit right with Johnny.

"I know all about your business, Mr. White. You see I'm the head of this business and I greatly value your dedication. That is why when I heard about the quandary concerning your usual, I stepped in. Goods and services, y'know? Sometimes your best employee is yourself. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

Frowning, Johnny White was still on guard around this guy. "I don't think you understand me. Even if you're the owner or whatever you wish to call it, I have a specific type that I don't deviate from."

Madison's faced seemed to light up at this. "In the interest of giving you the best experience possible, I've taken that into account, Mr. White. I know that you are open to experimentation and what is this if not the ultimate experimentation?" He moved a step or two closer to Johnny White.

"Mate, this is just too fucking weird, okay?" He turned to go.

"That might be the case Mr. White, but what else do have to do tonight? I'm making you an excellent offer with a good price. "

Johnny White stopped and looked back at Madison. "An excellent offer?"

A giggle slipped from Madison's mouth, "P..h..d… PhD!" He was full out laughing now.

"What are you on about?" More like what was he on? And where could he get some for himself.

"Hahaha, ohh, Phd…pretty… huge… dick?" The smirk had returned to Madison's face and Johnny White knew he couldn't leave at this point if he tried. Somehow, the twat had lured him in. He approached cautiously as Madison had turned to look at the contents on a small table by the wall. Some of the tools he recognized and others he had no desire to ask about. He spotted a small item that was bright pink. It seemed to be made out of hard plastic with an opening on one end and blunt end on the other. Without thinking, he picked up the item to inspect it.

"What the hell is this?" He turned the item around in his fingers.

Madison laughed and moved closer to him. "How interesting, that you would pick that one."

"What are you talking about? What is it?" He eyed the item warily now.

Madison brought a pipe to his lips and took a long drag before nodding at the item. "That's a dope pipe/butt plug. I like it because it serves a dual purpose. Convenient."

Johnny White dropped the item back onto the table and looked back at Madison wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"No? Alright." He took another hit from the pipe then passed it to Johnny White who welcomed the familiarity of pot.

Madison abandoned the table and led Johnny White with hand on his forearm over to a large couch which he pushed Johnny White to sit on. He took the pipe from the blonde who had been smoking on it the whole time and took a quick drag before handing it back. He got down on his knees on the hard floor and reached for the elastic band of Johnny White's trackie bottoms. Madison pulled them down the other man's slender hips easily. The sides of his mouth twitched when he realized there were no pants underneath.

Johnny White wasn't even half hard so Madison took a hold of his cock and leant forward to lightly tickle Johnny White's thigh with his mustache. Johnny White shivered and cursed calling Madison many names including "tease" and "**cock cruncher**". Eventually, Johnny White was full hard and Madison was able to work his magic. By the time Johnny White was pulsing in his mouth his knees had barely turned red. He let the cock slip from his mouth and made sure his mouth and mustache were clean while he leaned back onto his haunches.

Johnny White was regaining his breath but already his eyes were drifting to the considerable bulge in Madison's denim. He attempted to reach out and free the poor thing. Madison stopped his hand, laughing a bit too loudly. "Slow down, **young blood**. I don't think you're ready to bat again so soon."

"Don't worry about me." And with that, the blonde pushed himself forward and planted his mouth onto Madison's. They kissed hungrily but with experience though Johnny White couldn't help a few chuckles due to Madison's tickling mustache. He reached down and placed his hands on a denim clad arse before pulling Madison up into his lap.

Madison pulled back, laughing breathlessly. "**Oh wow**, I greatly underestimated you." He rubbed his denim clad erection against Johnny White's bare one. This level of stamina was impressive to Madison and it didn't fail as they fulfilled Madison's prophecy of an "excellent offer".

It was so excellent in fact that Johnny White did something he was known never to do.

Tip his server.


End file.
